Elliot Herriford
Elliot Georgia Herriford is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the second daughter and fourth child of Roxie and Craig Herriford. She will have the abilities of Necrotic Mimicry, Verbal Teleportation, Spontaneous Combustion and Forcefield Armour. Appearance Naturally, Elliot will have pale skin, blue eyes and dark, nearly black hair. Her hair will be relatively straight in texture, and will be at shoulder length during both her childhood and adult life. She will be capable of copying the appearances of some people using her necrotic mimicry. However, she will not be able to change how she looks in any other manner. Abilities from a dead boy]]Elliot's first ability will be Necrotic Mimicry. She will be capable of using this ability to copy the physical appearance, memories, personality and abilities of deceased people. It will not matter how long ago the person died, or if she met them or not. However, she will need to have heard of the individual, since she will mimic by thinking of the person's name. She will be able to choose which feature she mimics and will be able to mimic many or all of them at once. When she mimics abilities, she will be unable to access her other abilities until she has returned to her normal self. Her second ability will be Verbal Teleportation. To access this ability, Elliot will have to name a location aloud, but the naming will not have to be audible, and it could be only a whisper. It must however be correctly named. When this is done, Elliot will vanish with a slight shimmering effect, and she reappear in the named location in the same manner. Another person could be taken with her, if they are in physical contact with her at the time. The ability can only travel through space, not time. Her third ability will be Spontaneous Combustion. Elliot will possess the ability to force nearby objects and beings to burst into flames. The combustion will always be fierce and intense, and she will not be able to control it once begun. She will normally need to consciously activate the ability. However, it will also activate whenever she is extremely angry or frustrated. She will have some immunity to her own fire, but if it becomes too ferocious and out of control it could burn her too. There will be a maximum distance beyond which she will not be able to burn something. Her final ability will be Forcefield Armour. Elliot will be capable of producing a forcefield which will act as body armour for her. It will be projected from her body and will surround her entire form, protecting her. However, she will not be able to use the forcefield armour to shield others. It will defend her against physical assaults and accidents, will stop bullets and knife blades and will weaken offensive ability attacks. The forcefield will be visible as a glowing bright blue-white light which will often be pulsating and moving around her. Family & Relationships *Father - Craig Herriford *Mother - Roxie Lewis *Brothers - Will, Simon and Barnaby Herriford *Sisters - Adrienne and Lacey Herriford *Adoptive sister - Isobel Herriford History & Future Etymology Elliot is a Hebrew name meaning "my God is the Lord". Her middle name, Georgia, is Latin and means "farmer, earth worker". Her surname is derived from an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters